


Clothing Swap

by flickawhip



Series: WWE WLW - Charlotte/Becky [8]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Charlotte and Becky swap clothes...Written for the Imagines Blog





	Clothing Swap

\- “Are you seriously wearing that?”  
\- Charlotte can’t help smiling  
\- Becky always did look cute in her merch  
\- “Yeah, why? Am I supposed to not support my girlfriend?”  
\- Becky’s smile is softly teasing  
\- Charlotte can’t help loving her for it  
\- “Did I say that?”  
\- Charlotte asked  
\- Turning from where she had been finishing her hair  
\- Watching Becky take in what she was wearing then begin to laugh  
\- “Lass...”  
\- Charlotte smirks  
\- “What? Am I not supposed to support my girl?”  
\- Her voice is soft, a light smile on her face  
\- She knows she’s teasing  
\- She always does  
\- They both remember the first time they switched shirts  
\- Supporting one another in public for the first time  
\- Now they did it as often as possible


End file.
